Problem: Find $r$ such that $\log_{81} (2r-1) = -1/2$.
Solution: Writing the equation $\log_{81} (2r-1) = -1/2$ in exponential notation gives $2r-1 = 81^{-1/2} = (9^2)^{-1/2} = 9^{-1} = 1/9$. Solving $2r-1 = 1/9$ gives $r = \boxed{\frac{5}{9}}$.